


Along came Jared

by siriala



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dubious Consent (Not Between J2), Flashbacks, Kinky stuff, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Nudity, Rekindled Relationship, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: Five years after marrying another man, Jared was back, asking for Jensen's help in exonerating him for the murder of his husband.Should the sheriff forgive the past and help the man he could never forget ? Or should he just abandon him, like Jared did, to try and avoid more suffering ?
Relationships: Jeffrey Vincent Parise/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	Along came Jared

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to fill another challenge like I needed to get a cold and be sick, but I attempted both at the same time anyway. I could never resist spn_meanttobe ! Especially when it came back after missing a few years' worth of happy endings :) We so needed it back after learning this would be Supernatural's last season ! So thanks a lot, mods !!
> 
> Here's the original prompt I worked with : _**Along Came Trouble** : Sheriff Tucker Spencer has seen some action... but finding an almost-naked woman asleep in his bed leaves him speechless. Especially because this same woman, Mary Elizabeth, broke Tucker's heart six years ago by marrying a charismatic Virginia politician, a man who's just been found shot dead. Mary Elizabeth needs Tucker's help. Needs him, period. But along with her return comes all the town gossip about their reunion romance. Even his father, who can't manage his own love life, is determined to "impart his wisdom" regarding theirs. Tucker's not listening to any of it. He just needs to clear Mary Elizabeth's name. But in the end, he'll confront a mystery even more confusing than murder: how the heart makes room for forgiveness and a new start._
> 
> I'm still wary about writing a fic happening in regular USA as I've never been there, so once again I placed my story in some faraway world that might look a bit like ours but allows me the freedom of creation.
> 
> Life has been difficult and far too full as of late : many changes coming with the new year, and not in the right direction as far as I'm concerned, including some nasty individual making me feel too bad to keep doing what I like, which is writing fics. And then this global pandemic threatening us everywhere and making life a lot more complicated. All of it conspiring to make sure I wouldn't be done in time for the challenge. But because our mods are understanding, they allowed me to share this fic even though it's still a WIP at the moment. You might want to wait for me to finish it before reading, as my beta didn't work her magic yet, this part ends on a bad place for J2, and I can't tell you when I'll be done (I have more written already but it needs work).

Alex's question was the first clue that something wasn't quite right.

"Er, Jensen, didn't you forget to tell me something ?"

"What ?"

Jensen's head came up. He looked towards his bedroom to see Alex standing at the entrance, as if something was keeping him from going further. The kid was not known for being the shy type, so… weird.

"What is it ?" he repeated as he joined him. "I told you, go and take a shower, you certainly need it after the hike !"

The smirk died on his lips as he took in his turn in the delectable view of a naked man – and his gorgeous, just-as-naked ass – sleeping in Jensen's very own bed.

"The hell !" Jensen swore.

"I don't think he's got the necessary requirements to play Goldilocks," Alex added with a snort.

Indeed, the very male beauty's face was turned the other way, preventing Jensen from recognizing him, but dark hair and long limbs were not part of the fairy tale as far as Jensen could remember.

Nor the heavy cock suddenly showing up when the man turned on his back, probably half-awakened by their voices.

"Jared ?!" Jensen exclaimed.

Next thing he knew, his right hand was up, covering Alex's eyes, and his left one was gripping the kid's arm – hard – to lead him out, far from the bedroom.

"Wait here !" he ordered in his best sheriff voice as he was already marching back towards Jared.

"Jensen ? Who's… ?

"Stay here !" he repeated, even more fiercely, before closing the bedroom's door behind him.

He looked at Jared. Jared who was, if possible, even more beautiful than in his memory. The Jared Jensen remembered, in his early twenties, was still on his way to becoming a real man ; the one in his bed had taken the last steps and was now fully-grown.

Marriage would do that to you, Jensen surmised.

\-------------

_Five years before_

_The cabaret's atmosphere is heavy with the looks and touches shared by the ones who came here to find a temporary lover. It's too hot, too crowded, especially on this story, far above from the entertainment room. People on the dance floor are moving slowly at the moment, glowing with sweat and anticipation in a mating dance that has most of them, men and women alike, forgetting their boundaries to entice the one they lust after._

_Jensen's not sure why he came. This is not his scene. Moreover, as the next town's main deputy sheriff, he wonders at times if his face and body are the only things his one-night stands are after. Or if they could be looking for a personal connection to someone who might be able to help them in their hour of need. But here at least, he can forget for a few moments about the law, the persona he carries around with him, and look for a good time._

_Tonight, though, he's bummed that he was kind of forced to join Parise's crowd. His boss is friends, sort of, with the politician, and Jensen was somehow ordered to follow and hop in the eye-catching transporter when it showed up at the station ; it didn't do to refuse an invitation issued by one of the richest and most influential man of the province for a crazy night out. Parise promised them both champagne and beautiful boys and girls. He wasn't kidding._

_There might have been no real champagne among the beverages they've sampled so far – they're far from Earth, that kind of stuff costs more than even Parise can afford for such lowly guests as Sheriff Stashwick and Deputy Ackles – but boys and girls have indeed paraded in front of their famous host. The game is, for everyone who wishes to enter the private part of the club where they have retreated to, to let Parise kiss one of their ass cheeks. Jensen is still waiting to see someone balk at his demand and tell him to fuck off._

_Until the tall guy appears. Tall and beautiful, and Jensen can't stop staring at him, disappointed already to imagine him bending over and baring his ass for a corrupt politician to kiss it. Probably because Jensen would like that Adonis to bend over for him, and not for anyone else. But after steadfastly refusing to touch Parise's fans, kissing that man's ass would give away too much. He doesn't care to give Parise that much power over him._

_But then Parise surprises him by hugging the tall guy and kissing him for once on his face._

_"Jared," he says with a smile that looks a bit more honest than just a few seconds before, "I'm glad you could make it."_

_"I'm not staying long," Jared answers, "I'm tired, I need to sleep."_

_"Ah, come on ! You're young and strong, a little bit of dance and alcohol won't get you down. Look at me !"_

_Jensen is not a cop for nothing : he realizes immediately that the attraction Parise feels is not reciprocated. But Parise is far too infatuated to recognize the other man's attitude for what it is, and his hands keep grabbing him as Jared eludes all real connection._

_"Do you remember Sheriff Stashwick ?" Parise asks, and Jared nods._

_"Of course. How are you ?"_

_The men shake hands, Jensen's boss none too pleased to be distracted from the good time he's having with the two boys, sitting right beside him, who are more naked than decency and law supposedly authorize, but Jensen's not about to say anything that could put an end to his career. He knows which battles to pick, just as when to go for it._

_"And what about Deputy Ackles ?"_

_Jared turns towards him and Jensen's heart does some funny flip behind his ribcage but he stands up without making a fool of himself._

_"No," Jared says, voice so low he can hardly hear it as Jared's eyes bore into his, "we never met."_

_"Pleasure to meet you," Jensen manages to mumble and he almost laughs at himself, for his heart keeps running and his hand feels sweaty as he shakes Jared's._

_"Pleasure's all mine," Jared answers with a smile Jensen can't help tracing with his eyes as it grows._

_Jared doesn't seem to fare much better than him, and they keep shaking hands longer than strictly polite, before Jensen realizes Parise is still here, watching them like a hawk._

_"Please, take a seat," Jensen offers the place he just vacated._

_"No, I can't take your seat," Jared denies him. "But if you don't mind, I think we can sit together."_

_It will be a close fit, but it's not like Jensen minds. On the contrary, getting that close to Jared is the kind of dream material he could do with. He's the first to admit he often feels lonely._

_So they sit next to each other, thighs and arms touching, double line of heat that seems to fuse them together and make sure they have no choice but to talk. They're aware of the other people sitting around, drinking and making out, but they don't see much of it all. They find there is so much to like about the other, so many interests they've got in common._

_As the night progresses, they can't seem to be able to let go of the other. At some point, Jensen sits back into the small settee and loops his arm around the back. Very deliberately, Jared leans back in his turn. Jensen reads the invitation on his face and it's not long before his hand creeps along Jared's nape to tangle his fingers within his beautiful hair and gently massage his skull. More than ever, the rest of the crowd disappears. Jensen feels like they've found an island of their own. Like the planet hasn't been colonized yet, like he and Jared are the first dwellers, star-crossed lovers who found each other at last and can't deny their attraction._

_"I'm gonna kiss you now," is all the warning Jared gives him before he brings his lips to Jensen's and licks his way inside his mouth._

_It's perfect, and all that Jensen's ever desired. He keeps playing with Jared's hair but soon his other hand finds its way under Jared's jacket to reach for warm skin. Jared's leg comes up, straddling Jensen's lap, and they kiss more feverishly than ever. They kiss again and again, and time seems to stop, Jensen dazzled with pleasure and want._

_He's about to suggest they go somewhere else when he feels Jared detach and they're forced to remember the current place they're in. The cabaret's music feels suddenly louder, and Parise's face is far too close. His smile looks forced, like a salesman being polite to make sure he won't lose a client, and Jensen wonders why. Is Jared so important that an already famous and established politician would want to cultivate a close relationship with him ?_

_"Come," Parise kind of orders them, "we're moving this party to my penthouse."_

_Jensen would much prefer to go home, his or Jared's, and be alone with him. But Jared's not looking at him anymore, and he stands up, urging Jensen to imitate him and grip his hand to prevent being left behind._

_It's not before they're both seated in the back of Parise's luxury transporter that Jensen remembers to ask Jared about his name._

_"Padalecki," is the unexpected answer._

_The Padaleckis own a huge part of this planet. They were indeed First Dwellers. Nothing like Jensen's own family, who set foot less than ten generations ago on Camisa. Comparing the Ackles to the Padaleckis is like comparing a foot soldier to the generalissimo. They might have the army in common, but that's the end of it._

_"Please," Jared begs, taking Jensen's face in his hands, "don't judge this book by its cover."_

_And they're kissing again. Jensen forgets everything about Jared's origins to focus on his talented tongue and the feel of his big hands on him. He gives as good as he gets, doing his best to impress Jared into not ditching him. They've only known each other for maybe two hours, they haven't done that much to let him know they're really compatible, and already Jensen wants to keep this man in his arms forever. That's how good Jared feels._

_The arrival at Parise's penthouse takes them once again by surprise and they're the last to depart, getting out of the transporter onto the ornate deck half a mile above the planet's ground. Jensen tries to hide his discomfort as long as they're out in the wind, but Jared seems to pick up on it, squeezing his hand and pushing him inside the apartment._

_Jensen's never been here before and it should be interesting for him to discover something new about a politician he needs to understand to do his job well. But he has a hard time turning his eyes away from Jared who seems to know his way around the place and leads him immediately towards a secret alcove before he pushes him against the wall and finds his mouth again._

_"I don't know how you do it," Jared murmurs against his lips, "but I can't stop wanting to kiss you."_

_"You're one to talk," Jensen answers, because it's Jared who makes him feel like he can't let go, "I don't know what's your secret but I want you. Now."_

_If Jensen was as smart as people say he is, he wouldn't get into potential trouble by fucking one of the Padaleckis heirs. But the same charm that has the well-known family as rich and powerful as it's become is now working against him to make him weak. Jensen wants Jared in a way he's never wanted anyone before. And he will have him._

_The thing is, Jared looks just as affected as Jensen by the spell they put each other under, as weak and crazy with lust as Jensen._

_"Is there a room somewhere we could borrow ?" he suggests, punctuating his question with a hand wrapping around Jared's ass to make his meaning clear._

_Jensen doesn't miss the small whimper Jared can't quite suppress and he pushes his luck, squeezing the ass he wants to get naked and worship. Jared doesn't need any other incentive to make his decision._

_"Come," he says, and in the next second Jensen finds himself led towards a more intimate and secluded part of the penthouse. Clearly, Jared has been there already, and he takes Jensen easily to a dark bedroom and closes the door back on them only to ask the computer to stop at 50 % light before he steals Jensen's mouth again._

_Jensen is okay with that, but he wants Jared naked. As he pushes him towards the bed, he begins undressing him, letting Jared's jacket pool on the floor. His shirt follows the same path as they hit the bed and Jensen's hands keep Jared from falling by roaming his very warm skin._

_"Your turn," Jared says between two kisses._

_Sure, Jensen can do that, but he'd rather keep undressing Jared. So he compromises, unfastening Jared's pants with one hand while the other tugs on his blue uniform shirt and gets it over his head. He's cold for a moment, the difference between the temperature in the room and his self-regulating shirt bigger than he thought. But Jared's hands get busy, immediately warming him back up. Jared is hot in every way, it seems._

_Jensen doesn't really know how it goes, but soon Jared is naked and that's all that matters. He arranges for Jared to lie on the bed and watches his fill, unable to keep apart for long as he wants to touch again._

_Jared is of the same mind. They kiss and touch for a while, and then Jensen's mouth decide to go on a tour, tasting the big body on offer, making sure Jared is willing and ready, and Jensen's fingers help in the process. Jared finds condoms and lube in the drawer by the bed, and then he turns over in a spectacular display of his ass that leaves Jensen mute for a second before he dives in and tastes some more._

_Jared keens, pushing his ass further towards Jensen's face, message received loud and clear. So Jensen gets all the necessary precautions out of the way to make sure this will remain a most pleasant memory for the both of them and then aligns his cock, more than ready to enter Jared._

_The penetration is smooth and maddening, as if Jared was made for him, and still tight enough to make it a wonderful experience. And it looks like Jared enjoys it too._

_"Gimme more !" Jared commands, and Jensen hastens to obey._

_He bottoms out and they both take a deep breath, fortifying for what's to come. Getting slowly out, Jensen lets loose then, swiftly sliding inside again and that's it, they're going at it like madmen, crazy for the feel of each other. Jared keeps encouraging him. When it gets a bit rough, Jensen goes looking for Jared's cock and strips it. He can feel Jared's close, closer than he is, so he slows for a moment, unwilling to see this end already, but of course it's a lost cause, and in the next few moments they're both coming, Jared first, bringing Jensen up with him towards this glorious place of bliss, so good and so elusive they'll have to look for it again soon._

_They manage not to fall asleep after that, despite the alcohol and the exertion. They share small talk and funny memories of previous sex encounters that give Jensen quite a few ideas for future dates, lazily trading caresses and kisses. The rest of the world is a distant thing they manage to forget, so easily, while in each other's arms. When it looks like a new day is going to dawn soon, Jared tells Jensen to love him again. They do it face to face this time, and Jensen knows it means something. He wills Jared to feel the same, to want to see him again after that, using every way he knows to make his lover feel overwhelmed with love and pleasure. Kissing him endlessly while he's balls deep inside Jared, hoping his intent gets through._

_After a quick, shared shower, they meet with their host again in the huge kitchen. Jensen turns towards the bay and the stunning view of the prowling city half a mile below, drinking a much needed cup of java while Parise gently admonishes Jared for disappearing on him. Jensen's pretty sure the guy knew all along where they were, not to mention what they were doing, but he keeps his opinion to himself. If Jared and Parise are friends, he's ready to suffer more outings of that kind if it means being with Jared again. And Parise still looks friendly enough, asking Jensen if he slept well and declaring himself happy with the positive answer._

_Jared doesn't give him his number before Jensen leaves – because as much as he wants to stay here and enjoy Jared's company, duty calls – and he doesn't ask for Jensen's. The deputy in him reasons that it's easy enough to look him up. Jared knows where he works, and Jensen can probably find a way to get a message to Jared through the Padalecki estate. Still, he worries for two long days that Jared might not want more from him after this magical night._

_He shouldn't have. He's coming back from giving testimony when a uniform informs him that a man's waiting for him in his office. Jensen balks at the idea, he doesn't like strangers to be left alone near his computer. They might have the most secure system their little outskirts city can afford, Jensen knows for a fact that there's always a good enough hacker ready to make fun of it. No need to make it easier for them by offering them direct access to their software._

_But he gets why the officer didn't know what else to do with such a prestigious visitor when he recognizes Jared sitting in the guest chair. If he introduced himself as a Padalecki, no one would have let him rot unattended in the waiting area. And sure, Jensen can see that Jared has been offered a drink and a snack, and that Jensen's big screen on the wall has been turned on to try and make the wait shorter and less boring._

_They spent so much time horizontal together that Jensen didn't quite remember Jared being so tall, and it's the first thing he thinks when the man stands up and faces him. Tall and gorgeous, and his eyes looks lower and lower, only to enjoy the remembrance of every beautiful body parts Jared's clothes are hiding. He feels himself salivating and smiling at the same time._

_His smile breaks the spell, and Jared's own grin answers the steamy thoughts stalling Jensen's mind. And then they're in each other's arms again, sharing a kiss that could warm up Jared's city during the whole winter hiatus._

_The secret of their relationship dies right there and then as his boss enters his office and finds them still kissing. Jensen is pretty sure Jared's name is the only reason why Sheriff Stashwick doesn't give him crap about his less than professional attitude at work. Instead, his boss keeps smiling and asks Jared if Jensen is taking good care of him or if he needs the Sheriff's attention. Jared thanks him and assures him that Jensen's advice will be enough._

_The news that Jensen is dating one of the Padaleckis flies through the police station and then makes the rounds of Alden's small population in less than a week. They live the old way here, neighbors meet and greet, human-sized schools where you actually know your fellow students, food markets where gossips are born and set free. Nothing like Jared's city, Adrascar, so huge that they have to build half-a-mile high buildings to accommodate everyone. Out there, the fact that a lowly deputy is dating Jared probably isn't of interest to anyone. Here, this is almost as important as Founders Day._

_Jensen's afraid at first that Jared will be chased away by the general nosiness. A lot of people doesn't hesitate to come up to Jensen as they're walking outside, seemingly needing the deputy's help, only to end up chatting with Jared. And the crazy thing is, Jared laps it up. Jensen falls a little more in love with him every time he witnesses his lover friendly talking with anyone gutsy enough to approach him._

_"I love it !" Jared assures when Jensen questions him about the way he takes it all in stride. "In Adrascar, people look at me like I'm royalty or something. They don't try to become friends. Here, they surmise that you choosing me means I'm a good egg. They trust your judgment and I'm reaping the benefits. They really talk to me, and I really love it."_

_It's true, and Jensen can tell that the people involved love it just as much. Maybe Jensen was the catalyst, but Jared is popular on his own term in a short time. And Jim probably had his part too in the way Jared is now perceived around here._

_Jensen's step-father shows up not long after they've started dating,_ accidentally _visiting an evening Jared is staying at Jensen's. They end up dining together, and Jared charms Jim, in the same way he does the rest of the town soon after. Jim doesn't even hesitate to talk about his struggle with the bottle. Jared says one of his cousins is a recovering addict, and he knows this was a hard battle, that Jensen has to be proud to see him fighting against his demons. That Jim has to be proud of himself. And that's it, Jared is adopted into the family._

_Six months later, Jensen takes Jared to his cabin, deep into the Bixby territory. By this point, they're spending more time together than apart and Jensen feels almost ready to propose. This trip inside the wildness is the last proof he needs that Jared can take his life and fit into it. He's pretty sure, but Jared's a Padalecki, he's been brought up in satin and caviar – well, Jensen's not sure about that, but whatever Jared was used to before they met, the fact remains that they led very different lives until Jensen invited him home._

_Jensen's cabin isn't the most shabby one out there. It's hard to find, lost among millions of acres of woods, but it's got all the amenities and a solid link to the central heating power that's mandatory to survive during the Hiatus. But what Jensen's most proud of is the glass roof over his bed that allows him to watch the sky and the stars before he falls asleep and lets the sun wake him up gently as it rises in the morning. Jared loves it too, and they spend hours trying to name stars and constellations, just like they spend hours making love under their soothing light. The night is always clear enough on Camisa – save for the Hiatus – that Jared's skin glows beautiful under its spell._

_Jensen is sure after a week, even though now he's got to find a way to ask the question._

_When they get back to Alden, a nasty case takes away all of Jensen's time. Something they never get around here, thankfully, three violent murders of homeless people no one's ever seen in the area. Jared doesn't want to get in the way while Jensen investigates, so he gets back to Adrascar for a few days, saying he's got a few things to deal with. Jensen hopes they're on the same page, and that Jared wants to put his affairs in order before he comes to live permanently in Alden._

_"Stop ogling my ass !" Jared says as Jensen watches him depart after a last kiss._

_"Never !" he answers, and Jared laughs happily._

_The murder case is resolved almost too easily. A man is caught and arrested as he's about to kill a fourth vagrant. The guy then manages to commit suicide in his cell and Jensen's not happy that he won't ever know why all those gratuitous murders, but he gets a commendation for making sure the lives of the citizens of Alden are safe again, and life goes on._

_Jared and he have chatted online every day since he went back, save for the last two days. But then Jensen receives an invitation to another one of Parise's parties and though he's not a fan of the man, he thinks he could use a night of drinking and making love with Jared in a posh penthouse after the horrors he's seen recently._

_They're supposed to meet straight at Parise's. A shuttle drops him off at the entrance but no one's here to welcome him. He checks the day and the hour, and yes, everything's right with the details Jared sent him. But Jensen doesn't even hear the sounds of a party in progress, glasses clinking and laughter roaring. It's weird and his detective instincts immediately come alive. He berates himself for not bringing any weapon with him. If Jared is in danger and he can't do anything to protect him…_

_The corridors and rooms he checks are indeed empty, and he's sure no party was ever planned here tonight. He begins to suspect Parise to have invented some excuse to get Jared to visit him, not realizing that Jensen would follow. If this is the case, Jensen is ready to give Parise a piece of his mind._

_Or maybe Jared has persuaded Parise to lend him the bedroom where they made love for the first time and they're gonna be alone to do anything they want. Jensen smiles as he already imagines ways to make Jared feel good. Feel wonderful._

_The penthouse looks a lot like its owner, showy and artificially shiny. It smells of the many lies the politician is not above uttering in the heavy perfume lingering around, of the dishonesty his job sadly too often implies, and tells more than Jensen ever wanted to know about the man. He really doesn't understand what Jared, so true and grounded, has to do with him, why he keeps cultivating a relationship that will obviously lead nowhere sane._

_Jensen's heart stops beating the moment he enters the bedroom. Jared is there, on all fours, naked. He's looking in front of him, which means at Jensen's legs, and stubbornly refuses to look up. Parise is just as naked, fucking Jared like there's no tomorrow. A third man Jensen doesn't know, very much naked too, is filming the couple going at it with a leer on his face._

_Jensen's world breaks around him, and it takes his heart down with it._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story if you did read it. And please, stay safe wherever you live.


End file.
